


Accidents

by ToothleBlamaBlat



Category: Portal (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm bad at writing, Maybe - Freeform, More Characters to be Added Soon - Freeform, Narrator Chara, i wrote this in a car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToothleBlamaBlat/pseuds/ToothleBlamaBlat
Summary: "Hold on, there seems to be another human in the facility. I'll go check it out" GLaDOS said as Chell finished a chamber and was heading to the elevator.I am terrible at titles so I'm accepting suggestions?





	1. Let's get started

“Sorry about the mess” The robotic voice of GLaDOS came through the speakers. “I really let the place go since you killed me. By the way, thanks for that.”

Chell rolled her eyes as she listened to GLaDOS. She walked into the testing chamber which was in really bad shape. Lots of panels are missing or broken, everything is covered in moss and/or rust, not the mention the floor had a couple of ponds here and there.

“Sarcasm self test complete” The Aperture announcer said. “Oh good” GLaDOS said. “That’s back online. I’ll start getting everything ready while you perform this simple test, which involves deadly lasers, and how test subjects react to being locked in a room with deadly lasers.” 

Chell sighed and put a blue portal on a crooked portal surface panel and walked onto the platform at the back wall of the room. As Chell was aiming for a portal surface panel on the roof--

“Hold on,” GLaDOS interrupted rudely. “There seems to be another human in the facility. I’m going to check it out.” Chell looked confused but she shook it off and shot the orange portal at the portal surface panel on the roof, activating the platform and taking her to the exit of the chamber. Chell walked into the elevator and leaned against one of the railings. As the elevator started moving Chell started fiddling with the portal gun. Another human? She thought that Wheatley said all the other humans were dead. 

“I’m going to be busy for a while,” GLaDOS interrupted Chell’s train of thought. “so do what you do when you’re  _ not _ destroying my facility.” Chell frowned and waited for the next chamber.

\--------------------------------------------------------

_ Around an hour before... _

“Sorry to bother you Doctor.” Toriel said as she and Frisk walked into Alphys’ lab together. Alphys smiled awkwardly and shrugged. “It’s n-no problem! Y-you can trust me! I hope…” She said sweating. Toriel sighed and kneeled down to Frisk’s eye level. 

“Now be good to Dr. Alphys, alright my child?” Toriel asked the excited child, who nodded in return. Toriel chuckled a little bit as she pat Frisk on the head. Frisk walked over and stood next to Alphys, who was nervously sweating. Toriel waved goodbye, while the other two returned the gesture.

“U-um alright… is there anything you want to d-do?” Alphys asked Frisk nervously. Frisk thought for a moment, then just shrugged. Alphys sighed. “A-alright… why don’t w-we do that expiriment?” She asked. Frisk looked at Alphys with confusion. “O-oh I forgot I didn’t tell y-you…” Alphys looked very emberassed. “Well it’s a s-study on your SOUL and h-how it reacts to certain magical e-energies.” She explained.

Frisk seemed interested and smiled. This made Alphys feel a little better about it. “A-alright then… come t-this way…” Alphys walked toward the True Lab, Frisk following in turn.


	2. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk helps Alphys with was seemed to be a simple experiment.

Frisk and Alphys walked into the elevator that takes them into the true lab. Alphys looked even more nervous than usual, which isn’t a good sign. Frisk tried to reassure Alphys by holding her hand and smiling at the dinosaur lizard. This made Alphys feel a little better, but not much.

After a while Alphys stopped walking in front of a pretty big and scary looking machine. Frisk felt a little bit of nervousness in their mind, but tried not to show it.

The lab was as dark as ever, even with the lights on. The dark green walls and the amalgamates in scattered around the lab made the atmosphere very ominous.

Frisk stood next to Alphys, ready for whatever she had planned; They’re not stupid though, so they had their gaurd up. Alphys pressed some buttons on the big machine infront of her.

“A-alright… just step i-into the machine and we’ll get s-started.” Alphys said. “Try not to t-touch the walls though. It’s not quite safe to touch y-yet.” She warned Frisk, who nodded in return.

The doors squeaked as they opened. The inside was pretty good size wise, plus there was a pretty comfy looking chair inside. The walls were covered in wires and other weird looking gadgets. Frisk made sure not to touch those.

They sat in the chair, their legs dangling over the edge. The chair was as comfortable as it looked, making Frisk feel a bit more relaxed.

Alphys’ face appeared on a screen to Frisk’s left. “A-alright then” She said nervously “Just relax. You don’t have to do anything except m-move a little bit.” Frisk nodded as the doors came to a close.

Alphys pressed a few buttons and turned on some other stuff. She activated the machine and it came to life. Buzzing and whirring, the machine was shaking a bit. Alphys didn’t think much of it, thinking that because it was a pretty old machine, it was bound to shake and bump a bit. She pressed some more buttons and magical energy began to emit from the machine. Frisk, was a little scared from the loud noises and bumping. They didn’t doubt Alphys though, they knew she was very smart and wouldn’t hurt them on purpose. On one of the screens on the outside of the machine; there was a red alert. Alphys didn’t notice it at first. After a minute or so she did in fact notice it. She read it and started panicking. She didn’t think she could make this mistake again, not after last time.

She accidentally used the wrong machine.

Now this may seem very stupid and avoidable but you must understand that this machine was very old and most of the very old machines looked very similar and worked almost the exact same. At least, at first glance. They were very different, but only if you knew very complicated science things that the author does not know. Now back to the story.

Alphys tried to stop the machine before it got worse but it was no use. It was not stopping. Alphys ran for the power cord to stop it once and for all.

In the machine, Frisk was very scared now. The machine was shaking and all the screens had red alerts on them. Frisk tried to get out by banging on the door but this wasn’t working at all. They sat back down in the chair trying to calm themselves. _‘It’s going to be fine._ ’ They thought. ‘ _Alphys will get me out of here…_ ’ They really hoped this was true.

Suddenly, a bright light came from the machine. Frisk tried to block it as much as they could but it didn’t work.

Alphys finally reached the cord and unplugged it. The light stopped and she opened the door. Alphys was petrified to see that there was nothing in the machine except for a small unused band aid sitting on a chair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

GLaDOS was a bit confused when the scanners showed another human in the facility. She was pretty sure that most of them were dead by this point, guessing by how _ruined_ the facility is.

She found where this human was. They appeared to be in the old relaxation vault, visibly scared.

GLaDOS didn’t do anything, interested as to what this new human might do. The human stood up and climbed out of the vault through the broken glass. They walked around the room for a little bit, checking everything for anything. GLaDOS found this really confusing and interesting. GLaDOS watched as the human, most likely a child based on their height and facial features, walked around some of the old test chambers. All of them had been solved and/or completely broken. After a while it became boring to GLaDOS and the AI went back to watch Chell.

“That little human is very interesting.” GLaDOS told Chell, not expecting a response as Chell never talked or reacted much. “And a _child_ no less.”

Chell hesitated. This got her attention quickly. Chell shook it off and finished the test. The door opened and Chell walked through towards the elevator.

“They seemed very confused. Why don’t we make this interesting then.” GLaDOS said. “Hope you don’t mind.” Chell really didn’t. She didn’t care in the least bit. At least, that’s what she wanted GLaDOS to think. In fact, Chell’s mind was racing, thoughts coming and going.

_‘A child? Why would a child be here?? I’m pretty sure no kid ever came to Aperture aside from_ bring your daughter to work day… _I really hope they’re alright. No kid deserves to be in this hell hole._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a bit short but it seemed good to end it there.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is very short I know. It just sounded good story-wise to end it here D:  
> I also intend to update this story more frequently than my other stories. bye bye!


End file.
